


A Date with Tech

by degalesdavies



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Actual Swearing, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Plot What Plot, Still learning the tag business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9799895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/degalesdavies/pseuds/degalesdavies
Summary: Quentin and Penny take some time off to relax with the help of magic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon the absence. I had put off continuing my other works and when I finally decided to do it, I was attacked by writers block.  
> Anyways, season 2 seemed to have unblocked something because I suddenly had something to write, albeit something new, and fluffy if I'm learning correctly.  
> It's not a masterpiece but I hope you all enjoy.

 The door opened. Quentin walked into the room while carefully carrying two drinks and a bag from the Brakebills cafe. “What took you so long?” Penny said with an unmistakable tone of impatience. “The line was long” Quentin answered closing the door behind him with his foot. He made his way over to Penny, and handed him a cup. Penny took a little sniff. “This one's yours.” They switched cups. Quentin sat on the edge of Penny's bed and opened up the bag. He reached in. When he drew his hand out, he was holding a blackberry scone. Penny snatched it from his hand.

“At least it's not strawberry.”

“You know, you can like scones and still be a dick. They're not mutually exclusive.” Quentin scoffed.

 Penny rolled his eyes, lied back down and took a bite of the scone. Quentin put the bag and his cup on the nightstand next to Penny's bed. He got back up and went over to his dresser. He crouched down and opened the bottom drawer, from which he pulled out a tablet.

 Electronics at Brakebills had a tendency to behave unpredictably because of magic. There was a computer on campus students could use, but it was tucked away in some storage room. Fortunately, Quentin had learned from Eliot that they'd found a way to put a ward on a tablet so it could resist the effects of magic for a short period of time.

 Quentin walked back over with the tablet in hand. “Here.” He handed it to Penny. “It's your turn to pick.” While Penny looked for something to watch, Quentin was getting comfortable. He took off his shoes, got onto the bed and lied down next to Penny. He reached for the bag on the nightstand and took out another blackberry scone. It wasn't a particularly large one, so he chucked the whole thing into his mouth. Shit. A little too dry. He reached out for his cup, and took a few swigs. Asphyxiation avoided. “Dork” Penny muttered while he searched for something on Netflix.

“And yes, I chose something.”

 _~Okay, geez~_ Quentin thought sarcastically.

 Quentin grabbed the bag and placed it between him and Penny, and took out another scone. Penny pressed play. He then did a few motions with his hands. The tablet started floating in front of them. Music played. It was the unmistakable theme of Futurama. Quentin's mind went wild.

_~I can't believe he likes Futurama~_

“If you tell anyone about this, I'll make you wish you had choked on that scone.”

 The episode played. Penny grabbed the bag in between them and drew out the last scone. With one hand, he crumpled up the bag and threw it at the trash can. It tipped the rim, but went in. 3 Points. They sat, watched, and finished their drinks. Another episode was queued up to play. The room had gotten darker and cooler. Penny did a quick motion with his hand, and the lamp on his nightstand turned on. Quentin pulled at the blanket scrunched up at the foot of the bed and covered up his legs. Penny rolled his eyes.

_~If you're that cold, you can get closer. I don't like how these blankets feel~_

Quentin wondered why Penny didn't just say that out loud.

_~Don't worry about it~_

 Whatever. Quentin got closer, and leaned over. Their legs touched. Arms on top of each other. His head on Penny's shoulder. The position felt a little awkward, but the body heat felt nice. The next episode played. Penny shifted his arm a little every few minutes. After a while, Penny let out a sigh, and raised up his arm over and around Quentin's head.

“Here, this should be better”

 Quentin leaned into Penny again. This time, his head closer to his chest. Penny wrapped his arm around Quentin. They watched the episode. A few minuets later, Penny started to slowly draw his arm up from around Quentin, and started to run his hand up the back of his head. Quentin let out a moan as Penny's fingers started to tangle and pull on Quentin's hair. The show slowly became background noise as the focus grew onto Quentin's moans.

 Penny loved torturing Quentin like this. He could feel Quentin's desire for more grow with every stroke. He turned over on his side, giving him full view and access to Quentin. He took his other hand and grabbed Quentin by his neck. Then brought his face closer to his. Penny ran his hand through Quentin's hair again. This time, Quentin let out a moan AND a shudder. Penny grinned.

_~Say it~_

Quentin let out a moan.

_~Say it~_

“Please Penny” begged Quentin

 Penny let out a little snicker. He moved the hand on his neck to the back of Quentin's head, and brought his face towards his. Their lips touched. Soft. Warm. A little stubble on both sides. Penny ran both his hands through the sides of Quentin's hair. He let out a long deep moan, which Penny used to thrust his tongue into Quentin's mouth. Quentin let out a soft whimper. They made out for a while. Big open mouth kisses. Tongues dancing from mouth to mouth. Quentin moaning whenever Penny stroked his hair, and whimpering when Penny bit on his lip and tongue.

 They had completely forgotten about the tablet. The spell used to keep it afloat had worn off, leaving the tablet back under the rule of gravity. It wasn't a large tablet, but when it dropped down and landed on Penny's ankle, it hurt a bit. He pulled away from Quentin's mouth and let out a moan of exasperation.

“I'm fine” Penny answered before Quentin could even open his mouth.

“I should return it anyways. Eliot wanted it for tonight's---”

“I don't care. Just go”

Quentin got up, put on his shoes, threw the cups away, and grabbed the tablet. As he reached for the door, Penny spoke

“Yo, bring me a sandwich from the cafe on your way back”

“Only if you say it”

“Say what?”

Quentin stared at Penny. Penny stared back. The 5 seconds of silence felt like 14. Or 17. Awkward.

Penny broke the silence

“Seriously?”

“Yes seriously”

“........... Ugh fine. Will you please get me a fucking sandwich from the cafe?”

Quentin said nothing. Penny sighed heavily.

“..... Pretty please?”

A large smug grin manifested itself on Quentin's face. As he left the room, Penny slipped into his mind

_~You're lucky you're kind of cute~_


End file.
